User blog:Baby GG/Zeus vs Thor - Baby GG Does Rap Battles (and a year! ish)
Oops a bit late. So ye uhm hi. After a year (and 5 days), welcome to my first blog and battle and stuffs. Am I cool now, guys? ;-; I was gonna release this on my actual anniversary, but then I decided to suck at life and now I’m finally done writing and coding and that. Also, ye, a year. I feel like it’s gone by quite fast, but idk. Thanks to everyone for being generally cool and stuff. The Wikia is fun and I’m glad to be a part of it. I don’t know what else to say here. So thanks, I guess <3 Except for the ew ones and the trolls >:( Battle Doing a battle that ERB already did. Cool. Actually tbh, I started working on this before the ERB one was released, but then I forgot about it for, like, half a year. Sorry if it sux :( Cast EpicLLOYD as Thor, I guess Nice Peter as Zeus, I guess Someone else as ??? Someone else as ??? Someone else as ??? Bold is for both characters speaking Intro EPICRAPBATTLESOFHISTORYZEUSVSTHORBEGIN Finally the battle Thor This old man wanna face the Norse god of thunder? I'll beat you so hard, you'll go back cryin' to your brothers. Holy Hera, man, you must've fucked a lot of chicks, You didn’t bat an eyelid when you threw your kid off a cliff! That's pretty shit parenting. And I won't even start on your goddesses, You start tons of arguments, you're worse than the parliament. Conjuring up a cyclone, I got the skills, I'm marvelous. I'll knock you off your throne with bow shots on target like Artemis! Zeus Stop with these crap raps or I’ll blast your ass to Uranus, Smash your battle apparel, I'll make you feel real pain and You wanna go to war? I got Ares on my side! A phony Viking guy against the overlord of the sky! Your rhymes are in a decline, mine are high, like your Asgard. Perfectly timed, in line, so fly, I'm a rap god! So call me Seuss! I'm cruisin, riding by inside my chariot. Scythe slice ya, send you to Tartarus and then I'll bury ya. I spit fistfuls of lyrical lightning! I'll crush ya when the pressure is heightening, Fine hair, Goldilocks. Why, it sure looks quite frightening. Nice try, bye, I'll sacrifice you to the Titans! Thor No need to fear, Thor’s here with the mighty Mjönir! Killing more villains than the millions my films make in a year. While you're just chilling on Olympus, relaxing on your ass, There're dragons attacking your children, they're asking for help but you don't lend a hand! You're a weaker Greek than Alexander and you're kinda bland, While I'm more commonly known and stronger than stone or iron, man! Yo, what's up, Thor! Can I join in on this fight? Fine, mortal. Get your puny ass on the mic. Iron Man Stark's soaring through the sky, starting up this stanza steadily. This deity thinks he's ahead of me? Beating kings up is my specialty! The perfect individual, ask Jarvis I'm invincible! You couldn't keep your bolt in check, defeating me would be a miracle. You died out and got replaced, you might as well stay silent, While we're dropping more rhymes than we drop fighters in HYDRA! Getting consumed by our words like you were possessed by the Aether. You and your ancient mates can't stop Earth’s Mightiest Heroes! Zeus You're a comic con! This God is selling out to the comics, man. Now you're more overrated and hated than fucking Comic Sans! And who's this playboy wannabe who stays hidden in his suits? Think you're sick with all your chicks and loot? Compared to me, you're just minute! I've got a planet! I'm bigger than you two will ever be! You hear that thunder rumbling, I'll knock you back to Joss and Lee! Come on, two against one? Unfair, you gotta admit. So, bro where you at? Poseidon Poseidon’s slidin in! I own the ocean, y'all are just Marvel’s bitches! I may be under the sea, but I'm bathing in riches. I bring the bling to this battle, got more gold than King Midas, You're sailing on my turf, I’ll sink the ships of this Viking! (The beat ends. Suddenly, the sky turns blinding white. All the rappers look up to see...) Ra The master from the past has come to crash the party! I kill off more Stark’s than George R. R. Martin! Let's get this started, your comic’s a disaster, Chapter after chapter passed off with some laughter. And these bastards can feel Ra's wrath, and they fear it! The sky and the sea? Please, I created the world with my tears, and I’m the real OG! Y'all are the new kids on the block. I'm older than the both of you combined, and I'm still pretty hot! This is the Ragnarok, you dare call yourselves gods? You each own part of the world, I just rule overall! Surrounded by silver and gold, my picture’s on the walls! Whole tombs devoted to me like Tutankhamun was! Lighting this battle on fire, my raps burn the brightest, I'll leave you more hammered than Dionysus! Study up on your prophecies, you oddities are boring me, These gods and beings can't stop the king of mythology! WHOWONWHOSNEXTYOUDECIDE EPICRAPBATTLESOFHISTORY Thanks for reading! Suggestions needed pls, as well as constructive criticism :) Who won? Thor and Iron Man Zeus and Poseidon Ra Category:Blog posts